On Mended Wings
by Cabriel
Summary: When a lone tom crept into Felina Feral's heart, it made her think of what truly was important in life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats. This story is not for profit of any kind.

On Mended Wings

Chapter I: Into a new life

Megakat City. A city where life bustled with calmness and sometimes excitement. It is a city where people could find a new life and make something out of themselves. It is a city where dreams come true.

For Van Kurtz, he knew that dreams could come crashing down when one was not careful. To him, the city represents everything kat. Hope, Despair, Charity, Greed, Love, Hate… he could go on thinking about it but it would be of no use. For every good there was evil.

Van never liked politics especially when it interfered with is former job.

The bus to Megakat City was relatively empty. He liked it that way. It gave him time to think. But no thoughts came when he arrived at the bus stop. It was like he was lost with no where to go.

When he exited the bus he looked around and sighed. The city never smelled like the mountains. The fresh and crisp air that he was used to was replaced with pollution that came with every city.

Van just smiled. This was a change and he could adapt. He took out his phone and dialed his friend, letting him know that he was in town.

/

Jake Clawson smiled as he placed the phone down. It was rare for his friend to come to the city and rarer still for him to ask Jake for a favor. Usually it was the other way around but still, aside from Chance Furlong, he was his close friend.

"Hey Jake, who was on the phone?" Chance asked as he looked up from the hood of the car he was working on.

"Remember Van?" Jake said as he went to help him with the repairs. "Remember I told you that he would be bunking in with us for a while?"

"Yeah," Chance smiled. "Isn't that your cousin from back home? But I still think it's a bad idea Jake. He could stumble to our hangar and ruin everything."

"Relax," Jake told his best bud. "I can vouch for him. He's a discreet Kat. And he's a good friend. Someone who we could trust with our lives. Trust me,"

"If you're sure," Chance was still doubtful. But if his best friend said he was ok, that's good enough for him.

"Wanna bet he would figure it out before the day's over?" Jake smiled making Chance real nervous.

/

Lt. Felina Feral hated ground patrol. It was not that she didn't want to do it but she was more comfortable in the air rather than cruising the streets in a patrol car. She wanted to be in the action fast and nothing could get her there faster than a jet. But there were some things that she could do while patrolling in a jet.

Like seeing the people face to face.

As an Enforcer she kept the peace but it was more than protecting, it was giving the people hope for a better life in Megakat City. Especially when the city was plagued with the odd criminal.

And if it weren't for the Swat Kats, the city would be ruled by evil.

She liked helping the people but there was one thing that frustrated her more than anything.

She couldn't get a decent date.

Most toms were intimidated by her rank and stature, not to mention being niece to Commander Feral. And every time she went to the odd benefit, most would just ogle her like she was a piece of meat ready to be pounced. There were times that she envied Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs for her beauty and elegance but Callie told her that she was beautiful, she could get herself to see it.

Since then they had become best of friends. It was strange really. Every so often she, Callie, Ann Gora and Dr. Sinian would go out for a round of drinks. A night without boys.

She never chose a tom for his looks, though it wouldn't hurt. It was integrity, kindness, courage and honor she wanted most in a man. And those are hard to come by these days.

Felina looked out of her patrol car and slightly smiled. She never chose a tom for his looks but what she saw could just destroy that rule of hers.

His fur was dirty white and his body was well defined. The mane on his head was combed neatly and he wore a pair of colored glasses that covered his eyes but she could still see them but not their color.

He was not bulky nor slim but toned. He wore a pair of blue jeans, black shirt and a pair of sneakers. There was nothing special about his looks. He was almost rugged but there was something about him.

Something dangerous.

And that intrigued her.

And it intrigued her that he was carrying a duffel bag and on one of his belt loops was a pair of carabiners. It was not like those fancy key chains but they were actual mountaineering equipment. And he was softly dragging his fingers on the walls of the buildings, like he was walking by touch.

The tom was not acting suspicious but he seemed a bit… lost.

Felina got out of her car and waited for the tom to pass by. She removed her helmet and ruffled her hair. No sense scaring the kat with her full battle gear. But still, she was on duty.

"Are you lost?" Felina asked cordially at him. The tom stopped and looked at her, clearly bewildered.

"Van, actually," he answered. "Don't know who Lost is but if I find him I'll tell him you're looking for… Oh" he blushed at his embarrassment. Felina snorted, trying to hold her laughter down. She liked him already. "No, ma'am. Just looking around. First time in the city in years."

"It didn't change that much, Van," she smiled as she used his name. "Maybe it's a bit dirtier than before but it's still the Megakat City everyone loves."

"Maybe," he smiled. "You greet every kat that comes by?" Felina tried to come up with an answer to that. It would look like she was picking up boys during her shift but gladly, she didn't have to answer.

"Hi Felina!" the two kats looked across the street and saw a group of kittens coming home from school. She waved at them with a smile and the kittens waved back. And just then, a semi-truck passed them, the driver smiled and waved at her. Felina was thankful that people knew her at that part of the town. Otherwise it would be embarrassing.

"I see," his eyes were laughing as he looked at the kind people around him. It was people like them that made him enjoy staying in the city.

"They're nice people," Felina said as she looked at him and found him gazing at her through his glasses. It was a kind gaze, like he liked the camaraderie between them.

"Felina, huh?" he smiled at her name. It was a nice name. He just met her and he was starting to like her. "Well, Officer Felina. Keep up the good work," he gave an official looking but playful salute and reluctantly went on his way.

Felina was sorry to see him go. She didn't have any excuse to keep him there nor to get his phone number off the bat. It'll be like she was desperate.

"See you around, Van," Felina smiled at his retreating form and was surprised when he turned around.

"I'll be working in the junkyard for a while," he suddenly said. "Just so you'd know."

Felina never got a chance to answer. She was bewildered at the young Kat. He continued to feel the walls as he walked away. There was something in him that she liked. Something mysterious. And she didn't like mysteries that couldn't be solved. She had a feeling that he would be one of those kinds of mysteries.

"Junkyard huh?" she smiled. Maybe she would swing by one of these days.

/

Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs sighed as she stretched. It was a busy week with the upcoming benefit dinner held in Mayor Manx's honor. She never knew why the kat was so egotistical. He was the most cowardly, the greediest and the most selfish kat she had ever known. And he was supposed to be one of the good guys.

It was also a quiet month. No super-villains, no mutated monsters, no crimes against katkind. Callie almost felt like it was the calm before the storm.

She wasn't that worried. Whatever the danger the Swat Kats were always there to save the day. She just hoped that they could save her from this dinner party. She didn't even have a date. Oh there were many invitations to be their dinner date but Callie didn't want to spend the night with toms who thought they were the most desired kat in the world.

She never liked those kinds of toms. She preferred them simple, down to earth, unassuming and could make her laugh. There was one kat that she liked, ever since her car broke down and she needed a tow all those years ago, he had been on her mind.

The problem was, how could she get him to say yes?

She had time to worry about that later. Now, she had work to finish.

/

Van never got lost in MegaKat National Parks. Hell, he couldn't even if he tried. He could navigate the dense forests or climb the steepest slopes and still he knew where he was going.

Megakat City however… it's something to get used to.

Van finally reached a building he was familiar with. The clock tower was never better since he last saw it. It was one of the few things he liked about the city. The old City Hall. Despite its age, he still liked it.

"Never seen a clock before?" a gruff teasing voice said as Van smiled as turned around found a middle aged man unloading a few cleaning implements from his van.

"Just reliving the past Papi," he said.

"And just how did you know my name?" Papi said as he got some more equipment from the van.

"Um… Papi's window cleaning service," he pointed at the sign on the side of the van. Papi just laughed and shook his head.

"Ask a stupid question… So, here's another one: Came back from your tour?" Papi asked, looking at Van from heat to toe.

"Tour?" Van asked in confusion.

"So you're not military?" Papi smiled. "Usually I got it right. Oh well, I'm getting old."

"Not that old," Van said as he looked at Papi. The kat looked like he could out climb him anytime. "But isn't that a lot of equipment just for you?"

"My assistant's wife is about to deliver a kitten," Papi said proudly. "First one. Can't have him washing with me. He'll probably fall with worry."

"Probably," Van smiled. "Same thing happened to you?" the kat guffawed and slapped him on the back.

"I like you kid," he said. "You got spunk for a guy your age. You're sure you're not military? Enforcer?"

"Parks Rescue Rangers," Van finally admitted. "Cum Fuga Venit Vitam."

"What does that mean?" Papi smiled.

"With flight comes life," Van smiled as he saw Papi's smirk. He knew that the old kat wasn't a fool.

"You made that up didn't you?" he asked.

"The motto? Yeah. But I wasn't kidding about being in the Parks Rescue Rangers," Van said as he put down his duffel. "We go to where there is need. Literally."

"I've heard of you guys," Papi chuckled. "So, what do you do when not saving people.?"

"We're always saving people," Van smiled as he placed his duffel in Papi's van. "And looks like you need a bit of saving."

"My hero," Papi dramatically said making both of them laugh. "Don't have enough on me to pay you though."

"Where have you seen a Rescuer saving people for money?" he said as he started to pick up some of the equipment.

"But still, can't make you work without compensation. Union rules," Papi said as he hefted the rest of his stuff.

"If you put it that way. I need to get to the junkyard and I don't know my way around town," Van had all the gear ready and waited for Papi to say the word.

"Is that all?" the kat laughed. "I live about a few blocks from there. I'll drop you off after this gig."

"Thanks," Van said appreciating the gesture. "Now, where are those windows that needed cleaning?"

8888888

Felina sighed as she took her break. It had been an hour since she saw the tom and she was extremely smitten. She couldn't get him out of her mind. He was good looking, seemed pleasant and made her laugh, all in the first five minutes of their conversation. He could be a keeper.

But she really didn't know anything about him. Could she like someone before getting to know him?

No tom had attracted her like he did. Not even T-bone of the Swat Kats whom she had a light crush had sent butterflies in her stomach, not like this. At least she knew where to find him and she had a feeling he wanted to see her again.

Or maybe that was just her amorous delusions talking.

"_All units, all units. Be advised. Metalikats on the loose. Hovercar sighted on Megakat City Park." _the radio advised making Felina sigh. So much for a peaceful day.

"Dispatch, this is Lt, Feral. Where are they headed?" she asked as she started her cruiser. But the answer made her swear.

"_City Hall."_

"Oh crud."

End of chapter.

A/n: first swat kats fic. Please review and be gentle with the criticisms. Thanks.


End file.
